Family Matters
by 09Lakersluva24
Summary: The Clone Wars end with Anakin defeating Palpatine and the order changes. These are a series of one-shots about the Skywalker family along with their extended members in the years following the war. Follow the Skywalkers, Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Rex, Lux, and more as they experience what other families do, like first dates, family dinners, and weddings!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Note: This is right after the clone wars, Anakin never went to the dark side. This story will be a series of one-shots about the extended Skywalker household including family dinners, Padme and Anakin's vow renewal, and more. This is my first Star Wars Clone Wars series, so please be kind!

Enjoy! Please review!

…...

Chapter 2: First Date

The Skywalker family was sitting in the living room of Padme's apartment relaxing after a hard mission for the Jedi in the household and a particularly grueling senate meeting for the politician of the family. Anakin was sitting next to Padme as she was cradling the three month old Luke in her arms as his uncle Obi-wan was cradling Leia on the couch next to them. Luke was waving his arms at his father and was giggling at the funny faces his father was sending his way. Ahsoka was looking over Obi-wan's shoulder at the dark-haired female Skywalker, making her own funny faces as the little girl giggled and clapped for more. The twins' self-proclaimed protector, former Clone War captain Rex, was standing above Padme and Anakin as he observed Luke's curious stares around the room.

Ahsoka looked up from Leia and smiled at her master and his wife, "They're just so adorable!"

Padme smiled softly at the young torguta who had, in a short time, become a sister to both herself and her husband. Anakin looked proudly onto his children and proclaimed loudly, "They have a beautiful mother to thank for that."

His wife blushed at the compliment, as Obi-wan remarked with slight disbelief in his voice, "And what about you, Anakin? Why so modest?"

Anakin smirked at his old master, "I wasn't finished yet, master. I wanted to add that they get the other half of their good looks and their force powers from me, the hero of the clone wars."

At this, both Rex and Ahsoka rolled their eyes as Obi-wan shook his head in mock disdain.

"Really, Anakin, really," Padme muttered before turning to stare at Luke's bright blue eyes and bringing her head close to his.

Luke stared up at his mother in wonder as she told him seriously, "Daddy has a big ego."

She pulled back with a smirk as Luke seemed to look like he was contemplating her comments.

"Take note, Luke, don't become like your father," Obi-wan advised and Luke seemed to turn at the sound of his voice, "One is enough for the universe and one was more than enough for me."

The older Skywalker male pouted and sent a glare towards his "older brother", "Well, at least I'm not a snob."

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow, but before he could answer his former padawan, Ahsoka stood up quickly.

"I almost forgot! I gotta go," she said hurriedly as she made her way to the door, "Sorry, I have some plans for tonight."

"Snips? What plans?" Anakin questioned, surprised by Ahsoka's sudden movement towards the door; she usually was never in such a hurry to leave.

"Nothing special," Ahsoka responded quickly with a small smile, but Anakin could sense a nervous edge to her voice.

"Oh that's right, you have that first date today! Good luck, Ahsoka," Padme called with an encouraging smile before realizing what she had done.

Everyone glanced over at Anakin for his reaction.

Suddenly, everything went silent. Even the babies had become quiet, no doubt sensing their father's disbelief.

"_What_!" Anakin practically screeched.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan snapped.

Anakin looked sheepishly toward his former master and shrugged before muttering, "Sorry."

Immediately, the two infants began crying causing Padme and Obi-wan to try whatever they could to quiet the two babies down. It took ten full minutes (with Anakin and Rex joining in the attempt to stop the crying) before Luke and then Leia finally quieted down and fell asleep. By then Padme had decided to take the two children back to their cribs before one their father's outbursts startled them again.

When she returned Anakin had already turned his attention back to his padawan with a hard stare, "What first date?"  
"Not a date, I have to meet with someone, a friend," Ahsoka let out before glancing down at her arm, "Look at the time, I'm going to be late. See you! Sorry, master! Talk to you later."

And with that Ahsoka Tano had avoided Anakin's impending interrogation and slipped outside the apartment fast than Anakin could have lost his lightsaber (which is faster than turning one on.)

Anakin was left with his mouth open, gaping at the door.

Rex and Obi-wan shared a tired, knowing look.

They watched as the eldest Skywalker's eyes narrowed at the door.

…...

"The force is testing me today," Obi-wan stated with an irritated frown.

"I have a question, sir," Rex stated exasperatedly.

"Stop calling me 'sir'," Anakin replied sternly but beckoned for the Clone Wars captain to continue.

"Why does it take all three of us to follow your former padawan on a date?" Rex questioned.

Anakin threw him a glared and ignored the question by hissing instead, "Make sure she doesn't spot you! Be discreet!"

"Anakin, do you even know the meaning of discreet?" Obi-wan wondered annoyed.

"Not now Obi-wan, I think I see where she's headed," Anakin waved his master's question away and dragged the other two along with him.

The halted in front of a popular restaurant in the city, mostly frequented by senators, rich people, snobs, or perhaps the occasional formers kings and queens. Reservations were required to enter, connections were needed, and the city's fanciest dishes were served within the wall of this establishment.

And Ahsoka stepped right in.

"Whoever she's dating is one rich guy," Rex commented, "She's lucky."

Anakin sent him a glare before hurrying the other two towards the restaurant.

"Sir, how do you expect us to slip inside the restaurant?" Rex questioned, hoping Anakin would see reason and abandon this quest.

"Wait for it," Obi-wan stated sighing as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sure they'll let me in, I am the hero of the Clone Wars, the chosen one, the killer of the Sith, the bringer of balance to the force, the savior of the universe, the...," Anakin began as he pointed to himself proudly.

"How long will this take?" Rex whispered to the older Jedi as Anakin's attention was directed to his favorite subject, himself.

"Long enough," Obi-wan muttered back.

Finally, the two managed to remind Anakin of the apparent importance (to Anakin) that their mission had, so Anakin shut up and set his jaw and made his way to the restaurant.

Entering the restaurant, Anakin ducked down and made his way to the host's desk. Obi-wan and Rex began staring at him strangely before Anakin gestured to them to join him.

"Lean down, or she'll see you!" he hissed.

"Anakin, she's in the next room! Get up and stop making yourself look like a fool," Obi-wan responded irritably.

Anakin seemed to be pondering something before standing up, "Okay."

The older Jedi shook his head as Rex questioned, "How did you know?"

"I can sense her in the next room," Obi-wan responded easily.

"Then by the same logic, won't she sense you two?" Rex pointed out.

Anakin's eyes widened before shrugging nervously, "I didn't think that far."

Rex slapped a hand to his forehead, "We're doomed. She knows we're here. We'll never hear the end of this."

Before Anakin could respond, Obi-wan cut in, "It would appear to be so, but as usual, I thought ahead. I've been shielding our presence the whole time, since I knew somebody was going to forget something important."

And with that he gave a pointed look to Anakin who frowned and muttered a "sorry" before turning to the restaurant host.

Rex sighed, at least they wouldn't have to worry about the female Togruta's wrath for the moment.

The restaurant host was a middle aged human male who seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face. He looked the three men up and down and finally spit out, "Reservations."

Anakin smirked before leaning his arm on the desk, "I don't think we need reservations."

"Oh, but sir you do," the man responded coolly.

"No, I don't think we do," Anakin pressed.

"Sir, don't waste my time. If you don't have reservations kindly escort yourself and your companions out of this restaurant before I call security," the host responded with an annoyed frown.

Anakin seemed affronted, "Don't you know who I am? I'm Anakin Skywalker!"

Obi-wan rolled his eyes as Rex muttered, "He's not going to...?"

"Yes, he is," Obi-wan responded while pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"I'm the one who saved the universe!" Anakin proclaimed, "I'm the chosen one!"

"Sir, you're not the first man to walk in here claiming to be the hero of our universe, Anakin Skywalker, claiming they're the "chosen ones." Besides, Commander Jedi Master Skywalker would have come with his wife, the esteemed senator, with proper reservations, as most civilized men and women do in this city," the other man responded with an impatient frown.

Anakin sputtered, "What?! People impersonate me!"

The host ignored Anakin's reaction to turn to the others, "And who might you two be, the Negotiator?" he turned to Rex, "And you must be Clone Captain Rex. Clearly two fakes; the real General Kenobi is shorter and Captain Rex has far less hair than you have, young man. In fact, the two of you are probably the worst imitations I've had the unfortunate experience of witnessing."

Rex glared at the man, while Obi-wan merely smirked. Obi-wan's eyes twinkled in amusement, as it this man's stupidity amused him.

It probably did.

"Look, we need to see my padawan, Ahsoka Tano. She's in there and I need to know who she's with!" Anakin protested as he pointed towards the next room.

"Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano is a guest of one our esteemd clients, and we pride ourselves in keeping our clients meals enjoyable and private! I will not allow you three, no doubt journalist or paparazzi in."

At this Obi-wan let out a chuckle. Rex and Anakin both turned to him in surprise, with Anakin staring more in annoyance than surprise.

"What's so funny, sir?" the host questioned indignantly.

The bearded Jedi shook his head before stepping forward, "Nothing, but I think the time for games is over."

Anakin gave his master a strange look before realization dawned on him. The light haired man smirked as Obi-wan raised his hand in front of the host.

"What are you...?" the host questioned as his eyes widened and he took a step back.

Obi-wan merely grinned, his eyes twinkling, "You will let us in..."

"Thanks Obi-wan," Anakin whispered as they were being led to a table.

"The things I do for you, Anakin," Obi-wan sighed as they were led by a droid.

They were seated at a table for four placed on a raised platform that surrounded the lower level of the restaurant. Around them and across from them were other elegantly set tables, each surrounded by the biggest names of the city. Anakin could name twenty senators, banking clan members, and other members of Coruscant's upper class. Below the balcony area, on the lower level, was a dance floor with a band sitting at the side playing soft, soothing music. Surrounding the dance floor were more tables, also filled with elegant women and men. He began scanning the lower levels until Rex spoke up.

"There she is," the clone captain stated as he gestured his head down.

Obi-wan glanced calmly down before his eyes widened, "Indeed, and is that who I think it is beside her?"

Anakin's gripped the end of the table and spat, "_Bonteri_."

Ahsoka was sitting at a two person table facing a handsome dark-haired boy who was known to everyone officially as Senator Lux Bonteri, former separatist who later fought against Dooku and for peace after his mother's death at the hands of the evil count. These days Lux Bonteri spent his days as the young senator representing Onderon. He was currently living in the capital and was looked after by Padme, who took an interest in the boy as a sense of responsibility to his late mother, Mina. He had formed a friendship with the extended Skywalker family and was welcomed as one of their own, often dropping by (he had an apartment Senate Complex the floor beneath Padme's apartment) to see the twins or get advice from Padme.

At the moment, both teens looked happy and relaxed as Ahsoka explained something to Lux, probably one of her adventures from the war. He, for his part, was listening attentively with a soft smile gracing his lips as he kept his green eyes on Anakin's padawan.

"I didn't think they were that close," Rex commented.

"Well, they did work alongside each other against the Death Watch, and again on Onderon," Obi-wan pointed out, "It was inevitable that they would become friends."

"I thought they were just friends!" Anakin practically shrieked.

A few people turned to stare at them, including Lux and Ahsoka who looked up from their conversation. Thinking quickly, Rex pulled Anakin down and shielded himself and Obi-wan with their menus. They waited a moment until everyone turned back to their food and conversations. Obi-wan glanced quickly from behind the menu before setting it down, "Coast is clear."

Anakin sighed as he lifted his head, "That was close."

"Kindly keep your emotions in check, Anakin, or we'll get caught," Obi-wan recommended sternly.

"Right," Anakin replied before glancing down to hiss," That boy! I welcome him to our family, and he moves in on my young padawan!"

"Anakin, Ahsoka is no longer a youngling," Obi-wan reminded the younger man.

"She's only sixteen! And we hardly know him!" Anakin protested quietly.

"I think Ahsoka can take care of herself, Skywalker," Rex cut in.

Anakin glared over at the clone, "Don't make me hurt you."

Rex raised his hands, "No need to get testy."

"Anakin," Obi-wan began.

"Whatever," Anakin waved the bearded Jedi off, "just keep an eye on Ahsoka and that boy."

Rex lifted his menu and glanced over it, "Can we order something to eat while we're invading your apprentice's privacy?"

Anakin snapped, "We don't have time for that, we are on an important mission. We're not here to fill the black hole that is your stomach."

Rex frowned but Obi-wan cut int, "Anakin, I think we have plenty of time."

"Why do you say that, Obi-wan?" the younger Jedi asked as he turned to Obi-wan.

"Because Lux and Ahsoka just ordered their meals," Obi-wan stated.

Sure enough, the waiter robot was walking away from the two teens as they resumed their conversation.

"This is going to be a long night, Rex, better fuel up," Obi-wan advised.

Anakin gave him an irritated look but said, "Just put it on Padme's tab."

"You don't have any credits with you?" Obi-wan questioned with a smirk.

"No, and even if I did, it wouldn't be enough for this place! Padme's the one who can afford to eat here. I just tag along," Anakin admitted.

"Must be nice having a rich senator for a wife," Obi-wan stated with a fake wisful expression.

"I hate you," Anakin muttered as Rex chuckled.

"Did Lux just place his hand on Ahsoka's?" Obi-wan said suddenly.

Anakin's eyes widened and he glanced down, "Where! That little sneak!"

Realizing the deception, he glared at Obi-wan as the older Jedi sent him a triumphant smirk and Rex was attempting to not laugh out loud.

"You two are so dead," Anakin hissed.

Obi-wan waved him off and picked up his menu, "I think I'll have the Naboo cuisine, what about you Rex?"

"I heard their specialty dish is the pride of the establishment," the clone captain replied as he too read through his menu.

Anakin ignored the two and turned back his vigil.

An hour later and Anakin was ranting.

"Why is he sitting so close to her?" he commented sourly.

"It's a small table, Anakin," Obi-wan said as he dabbed his mouth with his napkin.

"Why's she smiling so much? Furthermore, why is she giggling so much, he can't be that funny," the light brown haired man continued as he gripped the sides of the table tighter.

"Why does your wife find you so endearing or amusing? Love has a mysterious way of making people see their significant others as special," his master explained as he brought his fork up to his mouth.

"I'm funny!" Anakin protested, "Right?"

Rex snorted, "Of course you are, sir."

Anakin, clearly not satisfied, turned to the second part of Obi-wan's comments," Love! They've only known each other for a couple months. That's hardly enough time to fall in love!"

"It took you under a month to fall for Padme and marry her," Obi-wan pointed out.

"That's different," Anakin responded.

"In what reason?" Obi-wan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Anakin stared hard at his former master before saying, "Never mind."

"This is good," Rex stated through mouthfuls, "Better than during the war."

"Yes, one of the other perks of the war ending, better food. But please try not to speak with your mouth full," Obi-wan lightly scolded the clone captain.

"Sorry, sir, manners weren't in my coding," Rex replied with a smirk before digging into his dinner, "Besides, Skywalker should be the one you teach table manners too."

"I have already tried that endeavor; it failed. However, I was hoping Padme could do something about Anakin's atrocious eating habits but unfortunately this problems too big for her as well," Obi-wan lamented.

"Too big for the woman who rule a planet at age fourteen and the Jedi known as the Negotiator?" Rex questioned.

"Indeed," Obi-wan responded.

"They're getting up!" Anakin suddenly yelped.

Down below, Lux and Ahsoka had had already left their table and were making their way to the door. Lux paused at one of the larger tables to greet a man and woman sitting at one side, whom Anakin recognized as Bail Organa and Mon Mothma, Chancellor of the Republic. Lux smiled at them as Ahsoka approached them and greeted the two politicians. Mon Mothma smiled softly at the two as they excused themselves and began walking away.

"Now!" Anakin stated hurriedly, "Let's go!"

"But Anakin, we hardly finished our meals," Obi-wan pointed out.

"I'll the waiter wrap it up and have C-3PO pick it up," Anakin stated as he stood up and beckoned to a waiter robot.

"Very well, if we must," Obi-wan stated tiredly as he stood up.

Rex followed suit and the three of them rushed out after the two teenagers they were following.

They followed the two from a distance as the two made their way through the city. They seemed to be taking the route to the Jedi temple, which was conveniently located near the area. Ahsoka and Lux walked quietly beside each other, occasionally glancing towards one another. Finally, it seemed like Lux was trying to get the courage to take her hand, finally doing so. Ahsoka didn't pull away, instead she smiled as they continued their stroll hand in hand.

Behind them was a different story.

"Did you see that!" Anakin fumed ready to charge in.

"Anakin, he just held her hand," Obi-wan stated as he placed a hand on Anakin's arm.

"Hardly enough to warrant your fury," Rex added.

"Fine, but if he tries anything," Anakin warned through gritted teeth.

The two teens stopped at the steps of the Jedi temple while the three men hid behind a bush in the gardens of the temple. Ahsoka turned to Lux. She wrapped her arms around the dark-haired boy as Anakin drew in a sharp breath and said loud enough for them to hear, "Thanks, I had a great time."

"So did I," Lux replied as returned the embrace.

"He is so dead," her master hissed.

Ahsoka stepped back turning her head towards the temple. She then turned back to Lux and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before pulling back.

Anakin gasped quietly, "She's too young! And he's so wrong for her!"

"That's your opinion, Skywalker," Rex cut in.

"I'd be quiet, she'll hear you," Obi-wan recommended.

The young senator was visibly blushing, even in the dark. Ahsoka smiled up at him before turning towards the bush, "Come on out master, and you too Rex. Obi-wan, don't think I don't know you're there."

The three skulked away from the wall and toward Ahsoka, who had her arms crossed, and Lux, who was smirking at the three.

Anakin looked something between nervous and furious, "How did you know? Obi-wan was shielding us!"

Ahsoka gave him a hard stare, "Your shrieking in the restaurant did the trick. Plus, Lux noticed you guys while we were eating."

"Impressive," Obi-wan noted, "I never realized our cover was blown."

Lux shrugged, "Thanks Master Jedi, but I make it my business to be observant."

"Don't change the subject Master Kenobi, we're not finished here," Ahsoka warned shaking a finger at Anakin, "And we are so going to have a nice long chat about staying out of my private life."

Anakin narrowed his eyes, "Excuse me Snips, I think you forgot who's the master here."

"Snips?" Lux questioned chuckling.

Ahsoka glared, "Shut up."

This only made Lux smile wider.

Anakin's padawan glared straight at her master, "Why were you following me?"

"I don't trust that kid," Anakin spit out as he pointed at Lux menacingly who gave him an unimpressed expression in return.

"You and Padme practically made him a member of your family. Besides, I can take care of myself, Master," Ahsoka added angrily.

"It's just I worry about you. I don't want to see you hurt," Anakin explained frustrated.

Ahsoka's expression softened, "You taught me all I know, Master. I'm strong enough to protect myself because of your teaching. I'm ready to go out on my own."

Anakin stared her down hard as if studying her for the first time. Finally, he sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Guess you're all grownup now, Snips."

She smiled, "Thanks to you, Skyguy."

Anakin inwardly cringed at the nickname but responded, "Just promise me you'll crush that kid if he even considers hurting you."

Ahsoka smiled evilly, "Don't worry, I will."

"Should I be nervous?" Lux questioned turning towards Obi-wan and Rex.

"No," Rex answered simply.

Lux sighed.

"Unless you try to hurt Ahsoka, then you'll have all three of us to deal with," Obi-wan added with a stern expression.

The senator from Onderson stepped back nervously before promising solemnly, "I promise I won't hurt her, she's amazing and I'd never be able to hurt something as beautiful as she."

Ahsoka blushed as Anakin rolled his eyes, "Don't be a suck up kid."

Lux smiled before Ahsoka hugged him again.

"See you tomorrow after the senate meeting," she murmured.

"I look forward to it," Lux responded before he let go.

Ahsoka turned towards the other three and said, "Good night, see you three tomorrow."

And with that she turned around and made her way up the temple steps.

Lux sighed and Anakin recognized the dreamy look in his eyes; it was the one he had when he thought of Padme (or so Obi-wan claimed). Anakin sighed, accepting the fact that Lux and Ahsoka were going to be together whether he liked it or not. It was best to accept it with a positive attitude.

"Come on Lux, we all live in the same area. We can walk together," Anakin smiled as he patted a hand on Lux's shoulder, "Safer that way. Ahsoka would kill me if anything happened to you."

The young senator smiled, "Thank you Master Jedi."

Anakin grinned, "Just call me Anakin, my name is Anakin."

"Don't call him 'sir'," Rex advised.

"And Skyguy," Obi-wan added amused.

"And definitely don't call him Mr. Amidala," Rex stated trying to keep a straight face.

Lux made a face, "Mr. Amidala?"

"Don't ask kid," Anakin stated, "And we'll be good friends."

And with that the four male members of the Skywalker household made their way home.

…...

Note: Well, I hope you enjoy this story!

Note: The part with the host was inspired by the Avatar the Last Airbender episode "Serpent's Pass" where Aang plays the Avatar card and ticket lady says she sees fake Aangs everday!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar either.

More one-shots will be coming up! Not all of them will be as long as this though!

Suggestions are welcome!

Please review!

I love feedback of any kind!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I don't own _Star Wars: the Clone Wars_.

Note: Here's chapter 2! I wanted to do an Anakin and Obi-wan chapter, this one occurs three years after the war ended.

Enjoy and Review!

…...

Chapter 2: Brothers

"Anakin, I have come to realize something," Obi-wan stated suddenly, "And I am a fool to have not concluded this before."

"What, that I'm the most talented Jedi in the world? Or that this shortcut I found is the best way to get to Mandalore?" Anakin managed with a proud grin as he guided the spaceship through the asteroid belt that surrounded them.

"Don't get cocky, that is not the way of the Jedi," Obi-wan reminded his former padawan.

Anakin rolled his eyes, "Stop the lecturing, Obi-wan, and get to the point."

"Very well, I wanted to point out that you purposefully fly recklessly to aggravate my nerves," the older man replied sourly.

Anakin feigned innocence as he made a sharp turn around an asteroid, "Obi-wan, I'm hurt that you would even suggest such a heinous thing."

"Anakin, you could have avoided this asteroid belt by merely sticking to the regular course. You purposefully chose this path to kill me," Obi-wan returned frowning.

"Hey, this was a shortcut! And don't joke about your death, Obi-wan, you need to be alive for many years, until you are an old, bearded man. Luke and Leia are counting on it," Anakin responded with small frown as he tried to concentrate, "Who's going to follow Leia on her first date? Who's going to help me maim the guy who breaks her heart? Who's going to help Luke live up to his awesome father's name?"

"So you need me alive to help you in your crazy schemes and to deal with your children?" Obi-wan questioned incredulously.

"Well, that and you're my brother too," Anakin said surprisingly softly.

Obi-wan smiled before adding, "Fine, as long as you promise I'll be alive for the foreseeable future, I'll assist you in all your ridiculous plans and help raise your children. But Ahsoka has to help too; I can't handle the three of you by myself."

Anakin turned to Obi-wan momentarily, "Thank you, Obi-wan, it means a lot."

Obi-wan nodded before smirking, "But I'm flying next time."

His former padawan scoffed, "Please, if I allowed that to happen, Leia and Luke would turn fifteen by the time I came back. And they're only three! And I'd probably miss Ahsoka becoming a knight or even a Jedi Master! No, my shortcuts and my talented flying are the only way to go."

"Your shortcuts have on several occasions been the near death of us all," Obi-wan pointed out, "And I'm sure your padawan would agree."

"My shortcuts are fine!" Anakin snapped, "Ahsoka and you just can't handle how great I am at flying. And the shortcuts worked didn't they?"

Obi-wan wanted to remind Anakin of the times that those same shortcuts had nearly caused their deaths, including an incident from last week, but he decided that arguing with Anakin would get him nowhere. Instead he sighed and responded, "Never mind, it's no use trying to discipline you any longer."

Anakin grinned, "That's right, I'm a master and on the council too, so you have to give me some more respect."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Anakin, you still have much to learn before you're at my level," Obi-wan warned playfully.

"But I'm the chosen one; I saved everybody!" Anakin argued, "And I've saved you more times than you can count."

"That time on…," Obi-wan began but Anakin interrupted him.

"It counted," the younger Jedi stated firmly and forcefully.

"It did not," Obi-wan defended.

"Fine," Anakin conceded reluctantly, "But you still owe me for the other twenty-five times I've rescued you."

"Anakin, I've been keeping you from becoming more reckless than you already are and I have managed to keep you out of the worst sort of trouble you can get yourself into. I'm certain that Padme would agree that I've kept you from getting yourself killed. I have made up for the few times that you saved me by making sure you don't go off doing something stupid and get yourself slaughtered," the older man explained.

"Old man, you think you can contain all of this," Anakin responded as he took one of his hands off the steering to gesture at himself, "Need I remind you, I am the chosen one!"

"Control your pride, Anakin," Obi-wan warned lightly, "The dark side relishes in pride."

"The one time I get tempted to go to the dark side, and you won't let it go?" Anakin questioned frustrated.

"Of course not, I need to make sure Sidious didn't leave any lingering thoughts in your head," Obi-wan answered calmly.

"I realized my mistake and trusted in the force, and then I captured him and realized what a monster he really was," Anakin countered, "I think that warrants extra respect for turning away the offer of the man who was essentially manipulating my whole life when I didn't know any better."

A silence followed as Obi-wan felt anger inside him at the monster that had controlled Anakin's life from day one, using the young man for his own needs. They had all been fooled by the evil Chancellor.

Calming down his anger, Obi-wan felt happy that Darth Sidious failed to sway his brother; and that the truth had finally come out for the universe to know.

Obi-wan felt a pang of sadness as he noticed Anakin's pained expression, "Anakin, I am sorry I brought it up, I..."

"It doesn't matter, Obi-wan, what happened was the will of the force," Anakin offered quietly.

Again, Obi-wan felt a surge of pride. Anakin had certainly matured after the incident, proving his worth as master daily and impressing everyone, even Windu, with his actions.

That didn't mean that it was an easy time for his friend.

Obi-wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder, giving his friend a look that he hoped conveyed the pride and sympathy for the young man before him. Anakin looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile before turning back to the console.

They settled into a comfortable silence when Anakin announced, "We're nearing Mandalore."

"Good, just in time," Obi-wan, trying to hide his unease.

Anakin took a quick glance over at his old master before turning his attention back to the controls. His concentrated and serious expression told Obi-wan that he had sensed his former master's anxiety on the events of the past and that Anakin himself was also still upset.

As they approached the planet and were cleared by security to land, Anakin he said slyly, "Try to behave, Obi-wan."

Obi-wan was affronted, "What!"

Anakin responded smirking, "Try not to get into another argument with the Duchess."

"She starts them," Obi-wan protested.

Anakin raised an eyebrow and Obi-wan conceded gruffly, "All right, I may have started some of our disputes. But in my defense, the woman is impossible! Stubborn, proud, and..."

"And you love her," Anakin finished, his face taking a more serious edge than before.

The older man replied loudly, "We've gone through this, Anakin, my feelings for the Duchess are not romantic."

His younger friend rolled his eyes, "Obi-wan, who are you trying to lie to? I was there when we were escorting her to Coruscant, it wasn't hard to connect the dots."

The older man sighed, "Anakin, even if I did have feelings for her, we could never..."

"And why not?" Anakin countered, "There is no rule against attachments and the war is over. What's stopping you now?"

Obi-wan blinked and questioned himself over the same thing.

What was stopping him now?

"Her world and my world are too different," Obi-wan replied as if he had practiced telling himself this statement, "And she has her duty and I have mine."

The other man looked like he wanted to argue but he seemed to have decided against it, only saying, "Suit yourself, Obi-wan."

The older man was surprised, usually Anakin would have pushed the subject longer.

Anakin landed the ship with ease and smiled brightly, "Well, that was a great landing."

"A rare occurrence for you," Obi-wan commented, glad that for once he didn't feel queasy.

His former padawan grinned, "I like to be adventurous, boring just doesn't mix with me."

"Well, you should try it; you'll live longer," Obi-wan returned.

Anakin waved his friend off and stood, "Well, let's go see your girlfriend."

Obi-wan groaned, he should have known Anakin would never drop the subject.

"Anakin...," he warned, but the younger man had already made his way to the ramp.

The two men made their way down the ramp and greeted the guard who stood at the side of the ramp.

"Generals," he stated as he saluted the two Jedi.

"The war is over, we are not Republic generals anymore," Obi-wan corrected.

Anakin smirked, "It's Jedi Masters to you now."

Obi-wan rolled his eyes, "Anakin, your ego knows no bounds."

The younger man shrugged, "Hey, I'm the hero of the galaxy."

"Really, it is truly a surprise that you're still a Jedi," Obi-wan responded lightly, careful not to cross over into the Sith talk or old wounds about how some hadn't even wanted to allow Anakin to become a Jedi in the first place.

"Jealous that I'm the youngest Jedi Master on the council," his former padawan challenged.

"I am a Jedi, Anakin, I don't feel jealousy," the older man responded sternly as Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Jealous," Anakin returned.

Before Obi-wan could respond, the guard spoke up nervously, "Sirs, the Duchess is waiting."

Obi-wan and Anakin seemed to have realized that they had been arguing for about five minutes while the guard had been waiting on them.

"Right," Obi-wan responded.

"Your lightsabers, please," the guard ordered, holding out his hand.

Anakin frowned and Obi-wan didn't blame his friend. The Duchess had reinstated the no weapons policies, even though her position was still shaky after the Death Watch had briefly taken over. Both Jedi had disagreed with her choice, arguing that she was leaving them vulnerable. But the Duchess had remained adamant about her rules, she was hell bent on returning Mandalore to its pacifist ways again.

_Stubborn foolish woman_, Obi-wan thought with an amused smirk.

"We already left our weapons on the ship," Obi-wan assured the man as he gestured to his waist which was missing the customary lightsaber.

The guard nodded and turned towards the speeder that was parked near them, "Right this way then, gentlemen."

The two Jedi rode through the city and noticed that many people were coming out reluctantly to watch the procession. Most looked curious and nervous, not resentful like many people had been when Palpatine had been overthrown.

Obi-wan found his gaze turned to his friend, the man who many regarded as a hero when they saw the rest of the Jedi as the enemy. It had been Anakin, and ironically, his marriage to Padme that had convinced the people of the trustworthiness of the Jedi. Having a respected and trustworthy senator marry the 'Hero with no Fear' had reassured people that the Jedi were not plotting to take over or destroy the Republic. Additionally, the plot of Palpatine had been revealed, making many to see the Jedi as the innocent victims of the Sith. Palpatine's demonizing of the Jedi had worked to an extent for a while, but time and the efforts of the Jedi, especially Anakin, had finally won the support of the people again.

Anakin and his relationship with Padme helped to show that the Jedi were not this aloof group that had become disconnected with the rest of the world; and the whole ordeal opened the eyes of the Jedi to the fact that they had become a whole separate world from the world they had been trying to protect.

Anakin waved and smiled to the children, who began to cheer. Soon, others had joined in. In fact, crowds of people were coming out to catch a glimpse of the two Jedi.

"Nice welcome," Obi-wan observed as he waved at the crowds, mostly because Anakin told him to stop being so stiff and show some emotion.

"The people appreciate the work you did for them," the guard explained, "And those that didn't, are beginning to see who the Jedi really are."

_More than they do the government_, Obi-wan thought grimly.

They finally arrived at the palace of the Duchess of Mandalore.

The two men entered the throne room where they bowed at the ruler of Mandalore.

"Jedi," she nodded at them.

Obi-wan stood up and studied her quickly as she turned to one of the men beside her, probably one of her assistants.

Satine, Duchess of Mandalore, looked beautiful as always but exhausted. She had lost weight, Obi-wan noted and her eyes lacked the usual gleam. Satine was dressed in dark blue, almost black robes with a simple headdress. Her hair was in a simple updo, and there were faint bags around her eyes.

She looked, in short, exhausted to near collapse.

"Duchess," Anakin stated, breaking Obi-wan from his thoughts, "Master Kenobi and I are at your disposal."

The duchess nodded again, "Thank you, Master Jedi. I would protest that I don't need protections, but I'm sure Master Kenobi would disagree."

Obi-wan smirked, "I would indeed, Duchess."

She smirked slightly and Anakin gave a knowing smirk to his former master that Obi-wan pointedly ignored.

Anakin turned back to the Duchess, "If you would allow it, Duchess, I would like to take a look around the palace to check the defenses. Master Kenobi will accompany you around in the meanwhile."

Obi-wan frowned, _Since when did his padawan become the one issuing out orders?_

The Duchess nodded, "Of course, whatever you see fit to do, Master Skywalker."

"Good," Anakin smiled over at his former master, "You and Obi-wan catch up on old times and I'll get to work."

He had already rushed out of the room by the time Obi-wan managed a word.

"Anakin,.." he warned.

"I can see he kept you on your toes as a child," Satine said as she stepped down from her throne.

"You have no idea," Obi-wan muttered.

"I'd like to take a walk through the gardens, would you like to join me," Satine suddenly asked.

Obi-wan turned towards her and froze, mesmerized by her beautiful eyes that still had the power to pull him in.

"Well, as your Jedi protector, I don't have much of a choice," he responded with a smile.

She managed a small smile.

As they made their way through the gardens, she turned to Obi-wan and wrapped her arm around his. Obi-wan glanced down at her in surprise, and noticed the helpless look in her eyes.

When they reached the gardens, she lead them to a secluded spot.

Obi-wan turned to face her and placed both of his hands gently on her shoulders and asked kindly, "Are you all right, Satine?"

He kept his eyes steady on hers, searching for the answer in her eyes.

She sighed and slumped against him, surprising him even more.

"Obi-wan, it's not good," she whispered.

He'd never seen her so weak, so hopeless before. She was breaking down in front of him.

Wrapping his arms around her, he murmured, "You'll find a way, Satine. You always do."

"The people are dissatisfied and I can't trust my ministers," she pointed out as she raised her head to his, "How is there a way this time?"

Obi-wan frowned, "Where is the strong Duchess I knew?"

she didn't answer.

"You've been in worse situations, and you've brought Mandalore back then and you will now," he assured her, "With our help of course."

She smiled slightly, "Cocky aren't we?"

"Blame Anakin," Obi-wan answered.

Satine seemed to realize their position and stepped out of his embrace quickly, "We should get back."

"Yes," Obi-wan agreed disappointed, "We should."

The Duchess seemed to read his displeasure, "Perhaps later we can take another walk. The gardens are beautifulu at night."

"I remember how beautiful the nights here were," Obi-wan commneted, looking at her and thinking of what else had been beautiful about those nights.

"They were wonderful," she responded.

Obi-wan glanced over at her and suddenly felt the urge to take her in his arms again. He wanted to tell her how he felt then, how he still loved her.

"Satine, wait," he said reaching out and grabbing her arm.

"Yes," she breathed and stepped closer to him.

"I...," he began but was cut off by a large explosion coming from the palace.

They both jerked their heads towards the palace where a section of the left wing was burning. People were running out of the palace, guards were rushing over to the two of them.

One of the guards ran over shouting, "Duchess, Master Jedi, come quickly!"

"What's going on?"

"Duchess, there was an attack on Master Skywalker," the guard answered through pants.

Obi-wan's eyes widened and it took all his willpower not to rush over to the burning area, "Where is he? Is he alright?"

"We don't know sir, the area was sealed off before we could get to him," the guard answered, "We have rescue teams putting out the fire and cleaning the area..."

Obi-wan didn't even answer, he broke into a run and tried to reach out to the force. He searched desperately, for even a small sign that his friend, his brother was still alive.

…...

Well, that's the end! This will be a two parter, so stick around for the next part!

Suggestions are welcome for stories after the second part to this!

Please review!


End file.
